The Exchange
by Foxface9
Summary: Shawn and Gus switch places with Wu and Hank in an officer exchange. What else can Shawn switch up? Is there something TO Shawn's psychic talents?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the station. Nick had just punched out, and was leaving. Before he could end the peaceful day of work, he was stopped by a very anxious Hank. Nick sighed at the sight. He had just gotten through a very bad hang over, and the head ache was returning.

"What NOW?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm goin' to Santa Barbra tomorrow! It's an exchange program. Had you not been working on a case, you would be goin' too."

"Wait, two exchanges from Santa Barbra?"

"Yea man! I'm being replaced with some Shawn Spencer, and Wu is being replaced with a, Burton Guster. "

"Great, hopefully this Shawn guy can keep his head better than you can around the news."

Meanwhile at the Santa Barbra Police Department

"WOO HOO!" Shawn screamed at the top of his lungs in the police department.

"Why is HE representing us at Portland?" Lassie spoke with reason. Shawn was the MOST irresponsible, childish, and least mainstream of the officers there.

"Now agent Lassiter, I would have chosen you and O'Hara for this, but the regulations for the swap strongly suggest two detectives with OUT a case. Due to your VERY insistent remarks at our last staff meeting, Shawn is only to be assigned to cases that are in desperate need of his talents and to only be given one case otherwise every month. And you seem to have scooped up three cases in a row. So, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster, pack your bags, you're going to Portland for two weeks!" the chief finished the lecture with many hand gestured in the last sentence. This would probably not be her best idea, but it would certainly teach Lassiter to act more appropriately towards Mr. Spencer. The case he had made at the last meeting were to ONLY last a month. And, now, the last two weeks of that month were to be spent in Portland.

Shawn looked like a boy on Christmas morning as he was explaining the details to his dad. Henry just looked stunned as he was NEVER even given the OPROTUNITY to be transferred. But he was happy all the same. He'd never seen his son so thrilled to be doing work.

"You do realize that you will be representing your fellow policemen, right Shawn?"

"Huh? Oh, yea sure." Shawn was scarcely paying attention to his dad over the phone as he zoomed left and right, gathering warm clothing and hygiene products. Gus had made it VERY clear how cold it was in Portland.

His dad didn't mind that Shawn wasn't paying him any more attention than he usually did. Shawn continued back and forth. Gus was there, unpacking things, like Shawn's Gameboy, until the essentials were completely packed. Shawn hung up, and packed a winter coat, which Gus took out shortly after.

"You will NOT need THIS. It may be cold, but it's still summer Shawn. Think of something you'd wear in fall. Like this jacket." Gus held up a leather jacket from Shawn's closet with red stripes going down the sleeves.

Shawn quickly shoved it back in the closet with the winter coat. Despite the disorder of his room, his closet was actually neatly put together with clothes on the hangers, and boxes of assorted items on the shelf. "I think I've taken out a good third of my jackets Gus. And now on to some fun games while packing up. What name should I give the guys at the new station to call you? Maybe I could do a repeat. What do you say 'MC Clap-Your-Hands'?"

"No Shawn! We are representing our station this time, and, as you know, I tend to take that SERIOUSLY!"

"Come on man, this is gonna be like a paid vacation! Sure maybe there's no hotel swimming pool, or resort, but we can make the best of it."

Meanwhile in Portland at a certain Blutbad's house

"What do you mean you're gonna need me at the station tomorrow?" Monroe said, looking tired, Nick couldn't blame him. It was four in the morning.

"We're getting a psychic detective in an exchange tomorrow and I need to know if that means anything. I can't find anything on psychic creatures in Aunt Marie's books, so maybe you'll know something."

"Ugh, you're lucky that I have nothing to do tomorrow."

Nick scanned over the police department, looking for Shawn Spencer, and Burton Guster. His body jumped a bit as a voice appeared from behind him.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Nicolas Burkhart?"

Nick turned to see a scrappy man in a green 'Applejacks' shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He had a hair cut that made him look about 25, and light brown stubble on his chin.

"Gus I found him!"

Nick was stunned, how did this man know his name? He stood up, and got his answer.

"Before you ask, I'm your transferred partner from Santa Barbra California, and I'm psychic!"

Nick stared long and hard, but the man did not morph. He let his suspicions flow out until an even younger looking man came over. He morphed into a beaver, and was left scared shit less after.

"So, this is Gus, Gus, this is Nick. You two have fun now." The man who Nick believed to be Shawn Spencer walked away, leaving a surprised Nick and a terrified Gus.

"Look," Nick said leaning in to Gus, "I won't hurt you! I pretty much freed a tribe of your people, they STILL won't stop sending me baskets! So, I won't hurt you, nor do I want to. I can introduce you to some very nice people around here who can probably tell you that I won't."

"Okay," Gus said, beginning to breathe. Then, he began to shake Nick's hand furiously in a handshake, "Hi, Burton Guster! You can call me Gus though! If you like, or I could tell Shawn to create some ridiculous nick-name for you to call me if you want! Or maybe, you could-"

"Gus is fine, thank you," Nick ceased the handshake with a motion he made with his free hand, "just be cool, okay? Pretend I'm an average guy! I mean, you must have SOME experience working with supernatural people, considering your partner is PSYCHIC!"

Gus could only nod awkwardly, and smile. Soon, they were rejoined by a VERY excited Shawn.

"So, APPERENTLY, there has been a murder on SW 17th Ave.! Let's get going Nick! Oh, and, I'm Shawn!" Shawn said before leaving the doors of the station.


	2. Chapter 2

... **all three went on together until they came to an **ant ..

They pulled up to the crime scene in Nick's pickup. Shawn had INSISTED on riding in the bed of the pickup, and literally jumped out of the car.

"So, what do we have here?" Nick asked.

"The victim is Stacy Fortch, she was sixteen and was walking home from a friend's house when she was murdered. Cause of death was several lacerations to the throat. The parents are over there," an officer in formed Nick as he pointed to a man and a woman by the black bag that concealed their daughter.

The father was scowling at the bag when Nick saw him morph into an ant-like creature, then the mother followed. They both reverted and the father pulled his wife closer, and the mother scowled at Nick.

"Look, I'm a detective before a Grimm. I just want to know a few things about your daughter," he said, calming the ants.

"Very well," the father said.

"Now, what was the name of Stacy's friend?" Nick asked. The parents answered his questions without hesitation.

"There is still one more thing that really, can't go on your records," the mother said with uneasiness in her voice.

"Anything Wesen related will be transferred into human terms for the police reports," Nick warned.

"Okay, well, then in human terms, us and another family haven't been getting along well in the past few months," she continued to explain.

"How would you put it in, WESEN terms?" Nick asked, putting his notepad in his jacket.

"Well, they are Ameisen like us. And, well, outside of our groups, we don't really get along well. They had been threatening us for awhile, ever since Stacy had been working on a project with their daughter. Jessica."

"Okay, well, I will have to put that last part about the threats into the report. But, thank you for your cooperation," Nick said before going over to Gus and Shawn.

Shawn was looking at the friends, family, and any other people of the neighborhood. He stared at a man and women for a while, Nick took a look at them too. They changed into ants and a thought popped into Nick's mind.

_What if he's a Grimm? Would I be able to see him?_

Gus walked over to Nick.

"There are five too many Ameisen s here for an average neighborhood. They usually can't live this close without being marked the same. But those couples over there have different marks," Gus said quickly to Nick.

"The victim's parents said that they had been having a feud with the other ants in the area. Think that might be a good place to start?" Nick said before noticing a hand motioning to him from the bushes.

_Monroe._

"Come on, I need to show you something," Nick said, grabbing Gus by the arm and carefully leading him from the area before anyone noticed.

Gus nearly screamed when he saw Monroe, Monroe nearly doing the same when he saw Gus.

"Shh! Now, both of you are helping me in this case! Gus, this is Monroe, he's reformed. Monroe, this is Gus, he is a cop from Santa Barbra," Nick quickly explained as the Wesen awkwardly shook hands.

"Okay, so, is this guy the psychic?" Monroe asked eagerly.

"Now, his partner is. But he didn't shift into anything so I don't know if he knows about Wesen, Gus?" Nick looked at the Eisbiber who had crouched awkwardly on the ground.

"No, Shawn's psychic talents have nothing to do with the Wesen world," Gus answered.

"Got it, then let's get down to business. Monroe, the daughter was ant-like creature and her family was in a feud with another ant family. What does that tell you?" Nick said.

"Not much, unless the other family had a son that was getting a little too friendly with the daughter."

"They had a daughter that our victim was doing a class project with, would that work?" Nick put in.

"No. You see, Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet was actually based off of these guys, only both families killed Romeo and Juliet. If two people from different families start going out, then both families kill their own."

"Well, who's to say that the victim wasn't getting friendly with the other Ameisen daughter? I don't know about Oregon, but it's pretty common in California." Gus put in.

"That could do it!" Monroe said.

"Okay so we'll look into that, but, SHAKESPEARE! A Grimm?" Nick asked.

"Don't be silly," Monroe said.

"Yea, everyone knows he was a Reinigen!" Gus finished, leaving a wide eyed Nick to walk back to the scene with him.

**Now to answer the questions you may be asking!**

**Shouldn't the quote be at the BEGINNING of the story?- **Yes, it SHOULD but I honestly wasn't planning on basing it off of a fairy tale, then I thought of ants when making the families, and remembered the one Grimm fairy tale on bees involving ants. This has absolutely NOTHING to do with the fairy tale.

**How did you come up with the name for the ant Wesen?-** I looked up ant in German and added a 'n' on the end of it for a creature effect.

**Are there going to be any romances?**- Not that aren't already pointed out, although I DO want to put a little Monrosalie! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Gus, I have a hunch that it's the Harrisons," Shawn said as Gus moved towards him. "Now, before you go telling me that I shouldn't jump to conclusions, they have been-"

"Sending threats to the Fortchs? I know."

Shawn looked stunned at Gus's response. "So, you believe me this time?"

"Yes, but I won't be able to help you with your scheme this time, turns out that this Wu guy who I was swapped with had a lot of paper work."

"So what am I supposed to do tonight? Sit back and be a 'mild mannered' policeman?"

"Hey, Nick thinks it's the Harrisons too. Maybe you should get him to help you." Gus was only joking of course.

But Shawn wasn't when he said, "Great idea!" and walked over to Nick.

* * *

Nick jumped as a hand patted him on the back with a call of "Hey Nicky!" from Shawn.

"Hey Shawn, where have you been?" Nick could really care less at this point, but he knew that Shawn was his swapped partner, and he was obligated to work with him on the case.

"I was looking for clues, want to help me stake out Jessica tonight? She's the-"

"Harrisons' daughter, and why?" Nick was planning on doing so anyway, but he wondered why Shawn might want to.

"Because, I think the Fortchs my want revenge, and before you ask 'for what', the Harrisons have been-"

"Sending threats, I know, and sure. Why not."

"Great! I'll meet you outside the Portlander Inn at eight!" Shawn said, walking off in the direction of the police station.

Gus came over later.

"He's not REALLY going to walk back to the station, is he?"

"He once engulfed an entire pineapple, spines and all, on a dare. He'll be fine," Gus assured.

"Okay then, well, it seems like everyone is packing up, wanna see if he wants a ride before he gets too far?"

"There's a motorcycle rental place a block away, he prefers them over something practical," Gus answered, going towards Nick's truck, and Nick following.

"So, does he KNOW about the Wesson world?" Nick asked eagerly once they were both in the truck.

"No, believe me, Shawn either wouldn't believe me, or he would blab it to everyone he knows…"

"Sorry if I'm pushing," Nick said. "But why are you two friends? I mean, you're so… and he's so…"

"Yea, I get it, sometimes I wonder that too, but in the end, Shawn is loyal. And an all around good person, no matter how far he pushes you, he always seems to pay you back when you need him," Gus stated.

Nick thought about that. Sounded like a good guy, as excitable as he was. Kind of like his friends… Hank, Wu, and Monroe. He hoped to god that he wasn't like that!

* * *

Shawn packed gum and other candies into a small duffle.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus asked, entering the room with a stack of papers.

"Packing up for a stake out that YOU refused to go on!"

"You're not going alone Shawn," there was a bit of fear in Gus's voice, though Shawn didn't know why.

"I'm not alone, Nick's coming!"

"WHAT?!"

"You really shouldn't be so surprised Gus! You were the one who told me to ask the guy!"

"Yea, but… Look, whatever! Just, Nick's cool alright? Tone down the Shawn-ness a bit, okay?"

"Shawn-ness?"

"Yea, you know, when you get all amped up and through yourself into a situation without thinking about it first?!"

"Don't worry Gus, I can totally read this guy! He's completely off record! Why else would he agree to this stake out without a permit?"

"Well- um, look, just be careful…"

Shawn shrugged off the warning from his over sensitive friend, and walked out of their room at the inn.

_Portlander Inn_, he thought, _really?_ Nick was waiting in his truck in front of the parking lot, but just as he was half way there, Nick's eyes widened. Why is everyone so scared toni- Shawn's thoughts were cut short as something powerful rammed forcefully into his side, knocking the air out of him before darkness came over him.

* * *

Gus looked towards the door as he heard a knock. He opened it to see a frantic Nick.

"I'll explain on the way, we have to go NOW!" Nick said, pulling Gus by the arm and barely giving him enough time to shut the door to the room.

"Wait, where's Shawn?" Gus asked once they were in the truck.

"He's been kidnapped by Ameisens," Nick said, starting the truck and driving down the road.

"What?" Gus asked, shocked at what Nick was saying.

"They just GRABBED him from in front of the building! Why would they do that?"

"Uh, well, let's see- they could have been gunning for you and Shawn got in the way!"

"But, why? Couldn't they just knock him out?"

"He could have had something on him that attracted them to him."

"Like what?"

"Well like-" Gus paused, slapping a hand over his face. "Knowing Shawn he probably FILLED that bag with candy!"

"They like that stuff? Oh, right, ants!" Nick said. "We need anything special to kill em'?"

"No, but they're really strong! Like, uproot-an-oak-tree-without-even-straining-themselves strong!"

"I called Monroe, but-"

"It's a full moon tonight!"

"That's what he said, so we're doing this alone."

"*Gulp* Great…"

"Look, if you don't want to do this-"

"No way! I'm not letting you go in there alone! And Shawn's my friend, I can't just abandon him."

"Well, we're here," Nick said, pulling the car over to the Fortch's where Mr. Fortch could be seen dragging Shawn to his car. "Let's go."

Gus followed Nick to the car.

"I'm so sorry about this, but you see, we need the police to help us! They won't believe how much danger Jessica is in," Mrs. Fortch's voice came from inside the vehicle.

"What? You mean how her parents are going to kill her tonight?" Nick said, surprising Mr. Fortch, who banged Shawn's head accidentally on the roof of the minivan.

Shawn was gagged, his hands tied behind his back. He tried to say something, it only coming out as a muffle. Probably something along the lines of, 'They are ANT people!'. Mr. Fortch carefully got Shawn in entirely before turning around.

Mrs. Fortch looked frantic as she stepped out of the minivan's driver's seat, "I know what you're thinking. We knew about Stacy and Jessica-"

"Yea that's why you told the Harrisons and killed Stacy!" Gus said.

"We did NOT kill our daughter!" Mrs. Fortch yelled in fury, "That was our ancestors. Not us, we could never do that! We were happy for them."

"But, we thought Jessica's parents knew. So, last week, we brought it up when they were dropping off something Stacy had left over there. That's when, Mr. Harrison said we would have to kill them both within the month. They were getting EXCITED about it! 'We could make it look like a car crash!' he had said. We said that we could never do it, they said they were joking. We said they had some sick sense of humor, and they laughed. We all laughed," Mr. Fortch said, crying a bit as he did.

"We'll help you save Jessica, but why did you kidnap him?" Gus asked.

"We were going try to exchange the Grimm for Jessica's safety," Mr. Fortch confessed.

"But the candy distracted him," Mrs. Fortch huffed.

"HEELLP!" a shriek came from down the street.

"That's Jessica!" Mrs. Fortch yelled, running in the direction of the scream and transforming into her ant form, Mr. Fortch following suit.

"Come on!" Nick said, running after them.

"Go on Gus, I'll catch up!" Shawn said, having somehow gotten the gag out of his mouth.

Gus, without a word or a second thought, ran after Nick and the two Ameisen.

Nick arrived at the Harrison house to see a young blonde girl, no older than sixteen, running from the back of the house. She had a gash in her leg and stumbled a bit.

"Jessica, come over here," Mrs. Fortch said, reverting.

"Mrs. Fortch!" Jessica said, running into her arms.

"Daniel, Angie!" an angry voice appeared followed by an angry Mr. Harrison coming out from behind the house, his arm had two deep gashes in it, just above each other. Nick remembered that Ameisen used their ant-like pinchers as weapons, Jessica probably done that out of self defense. "We told you to kill Stacy yourselves, are you coming here to return the favor?"

"NO! You two are sick! This isn't the way to do this!" Mr. Fortch yelled.

"You should have been happy for them!" Mrs. Fortch joined in.

"Happy? Happy that our daughter was disrespecting her family heritage? Happy that our daughter was bringing SHAME upon our household?!" Mrs. Harrison spat, coming from behind the house.

"Mom, dad, PLEASE!" Jessica cried.

"You are NOT our daughter! You are NOT part of our colony!"

"Now that's enough!" Nick yelled.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as Gus and Shawn appeared, Shawn panting and Gus wheezing.

"One of the neighbors called the police!*pant*" Shawn panted, before turning to a very angry Mr. and Mrs. Harrison.

"Then I suppose we'll have to finish this!" Mrs. Harrison smirked as the sirens got closer.

She morphed and lunged for Jessica, Mrs. Fortch retaliated by tackling her to the ground. Mr. Harrison followed pursuit and went for the two women fighting in attempt to help his wife, only for Mr. Fortch to morph and jump over the two to get to him. Nick didn't know what to make of the fight, whether he should do something or not.

Shawn decided however that the sirens were getting too close to this Ameisen argument for comfort and shouted "HEY!" causing everyone to stop their arguments and morph back as the first patrol car showed its headlights.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that the Harrisons killed your daughter because she was in a homosexual relationship with their daughter?" an officer asked Mr. Fortch, to which he nodded. "And you took it upon yourself to contact Detective Burkhardt about your concern for the safety of Jessica Harrison, the Harrison's daughter?"

Nick was the one to respond, "Yes, and then we tried to show them that there was no problem."

"And that was when we heard the scream from the shed in the back," Shawn said.

"And, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster, you were with Mr. Burkhardt at the time of the call because?"

"Nick and I were working on the case of course, Gus was just in our room at the time," Shawn said.

"Well, we thank you for that! Jessica wants to talk with you two," the officer said to Mr. and Mrs., leaving them.

The group moved toward the ambulance where Jessica was curled into a sitting position with an EMT looking over the gash in her leg.

"Hey there," Mrs. Fortch said.

"She's one tough little soldier! Don't know how she managed to do it!" the EMT said, walking to Nick, Shawn, and GUs.

"Do what?" Gus asked.

"There was blood on the gardening scythe in the back, the boys back at the lab haven't confirmed it yet, but she said that her parents dragged her in there and tried to use the scythe to kill her, but missed. Then she turned it on her dad! She must be incredibly strong!" the EMT marveled. "Her muscle will heal with few issues, probably hurts like hell, but the scythe didn't knick any arteries. She'll be just fine," the EMT said, leaving.

"So, now what?" Gus asked.

"Now, you tell me what those ant things were!" Shawn yelled, surprisingly not attracting any attention from the departing officers.

* * *

**ERMAGERD! I am SO sorry! I've been lacking inspiration for a while, and i open my emails to see that i have like, 10 new followers on this story. The ONLY story I haven't been writing for in a while, well, there is also the Maria Chronicles... and Dark Skyes... AND My Little Supernatural Grimm Adventure Show... but you know! DETAILS! I'll try and be quicker with the updates! THANK YOU ALL! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written by my girlfriend, the lovely AngelofDarkness9 who LOVES Psych. If you like the shipping Steve/Tony of the Avengers, please read her story 'Iron Woman' as a thank you for this chapter.**

* * *

The last of the police and paramedics were leaving, the Fortch's and Jessica in the ambulances for their wounds. So, that left the three men standing on the side of the road alone. Shawn looked angry, the first time Gus had really seen it on the man without his usual humor behind it. No, this look was pure anger and darkness that Gus hadn't seen on even Lassiter, and it made the Eisbiber inside him recoil.

"Look Shawn," Gus began, as he spoke the tone of anger in Shawn's eyes softened. "I know that you're probably wondering what's going on. But you need to wait until we can get back to inn. Okay?"

Shawn sighed and looked down before bringing his head up to look Gus in the eye. "Do you promise me?"

"Yes Shawn, I promise! And Nick does too!" Gus said.

"What?!" Nick yelled.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to going on a stake out with him and putting him in the situation that he found out in the first place. You're in just as deep as I am!" Gus said sternly, he wasn't afraid of Grimms anymore. And he was going to show it.

Nick conceded to himself with a sigh and a reluctant pace to his truck as he motioned for Gus and Shawn to get in.

* * *

Once they were back at the inn, Nick thought about letting them out and speeding off. He was still working on telling Juliet and didn't feel like telling a complete stranger before his own girlfriend about his other life. Though, he knew that he would confront them tomorrow if he did so. So, why bother. Might as well get it over with right? So, he let them out, found a parking spot and went inside. They had to pass the manager who looked at them wearily as they passed to Shawn and Gus's room. Once inside, Shawn sat down on the bed as if to say, "I'm waiting," with a sour look on his face.

"Alright. Well, I think the best way to start this off is for Gus to show you what he is," Nick said.

Gus looked at Nick with a face of confusion and shock saying "Uh, excuse me? No way! That is not the best way to start this-"

"You're an ant monster too?!" Shawn yelled.

"No! Well… sort of I guess. See Nick! Why don't you show him your eyes then? That should do it!"

"My what? My eyes don't change color!"

"Yea they do, they change all gold in the irises."

"No, they don't. I think I would know if they did."

"Well, it's sort of a choice thing like I can choose to woge out, unless I'm seen by one of you. And, when you see me, I can see your eyes."

"Really?" Nick said, thinking on that. "Huh, I just thought I smelled different or something."

"Guys, what are you talking about? Seriously, this is making less sense than that time Gus said that Michel Jackson invented the moon walk," Shawn but in.

"He did too Shawn, give it up! Billy Ocean stole it from him!" Gus shouted back.

"Okay, now we're getting way off topic," Nick said. "Just show him!"

"Alright, fine. But Shawn," Gus gave in, turning to his best friend saying "just promise me that you won't flip out when I do."

"I promise okay? Now what's the big secret that you- Holy crap!" Shawn was cut off as Gus fully transformed into his Eisbiber state. The psychic quickly regained himself, inspecting Gus's beaver-like face from a distance before glancing up at Nick saying "Are you like some type of werewolves or something? Cause dude this is awesome!"

"No," Gus said before morphing back. "I'm a Wesen, and Nick is a Grimm. Wesen are sort of like monsters, but there are some like me who don't want to hurt anyone."

"Dude," Shawn said with a chuckle before shoving Gus back a little bit in a playful anger as he said, "Why didn't you tell me?!" with a laugh. "And, you do something too?" he asked Nick, over excited as usual.

"Well, I didn't know I could. But I guess my eyes turn yellow…" Nick said wearily.

"You're new at this, aren't you?" Gus asked.

"Yes, well, relatively new that is," Nick said. "Okay, only about six months."

"So, you're a mouse? I guess that explains why you're so afraid of everything!" Shawn joked.

"No Shawn! I'm a beaver," Gus said, immediately regretting it after it slipped out of his mouth.

"No way! Dude, do you eat trees?" Shawn's mocking began, just as Gus had predicted.

"No, I don't eat trees Shawn! Real beavers don't even eat trees, they just sharpen their teeth on them."

"So, do you do that?" Shawn said, in a calm and humorous tone as he continued to push Gus's buttons.

"No!" Gus yelled in annoyance at Shawn's insistent mocking of his beaver likeness.

Nick managed to slip out of the room in the mocking and protesting going on between the two men and bolted out of the Inn, straight for his car. The next week with Shawn as his partner was sure to be exciting, and possibly crazy as hell, with the psychic's new found knowledge of the Wesen world.

* * *

"Hey there Nicky!" Shawn's loud voice came, provoking a few chuckles from the other officers as Shawn clamped a hand down on Nick's shoulder before he took a seat in the chair at Hank's desk. He took a pencil as he reclined in the swivel chair and balanced it on his lip, as if waiting for Nick to respond. After a few moments, he stopped, placing the pencil back on the desk and studying Nick intently. At first, when he had met nick for the first time, he had assumed that the detective would be easy to annoy. A fun toy for him to play with for a little while. But now, he realized that Nick wouldn't break easily. Now, Shawn never just purely wanted to annoy someone. It was all in fun, and he knew peoples limits. Though he had overestimated Lasiter's once and left with a black eye. Maybe it was about the danger of it all, pushing buttons and leaping out at the last minute before injury became a factor. But Nick wasn't playing right. He just wasn't getting angry in the slightest, just pushing Shawn away when he poked fun. He would have to try harder. "So, what exactly does a Grimm do?"

That did it. Nick reclined in his chair with an exasperated sigh. "Look Shawn, I don't want to talk about it. This life has gotten me into enough trouble as it is. So, we are now officially regular officers unless a Wesen case shows up again."

"Alright, fine," Shawn said, standing up. "Do you know any smoothie places nearby? Possibly a donut shop?"

"If that was a crack at cops always eating donuts so help me-"

"Fine! Leaving!"

A few moments after Shawn left, Nick's cell phone rang. The number's area code was 805, Santa Barbara. "Hello?" he answered wearily.

"Hello, this detective Carlton Lassiter of the Santa Barbara police department. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. Are you Nick Burkhardt?" a male and concerned voice came over the phone.

"Yes," Nick said, "I'm sorry, why are you calling me?"

"When I heard about the transfer, I assumed that Spencer would be paired with Gus. That was fine. Gus sort of balances out his craziness. But then Hank told me that he was your partner. So, I need to tell you a few things you should know. One, don't buy into his psychic bowl crap. It will get you into nothing but trouble, believe me. Even if he starts to sound like he's making sense. Two, don't let him get onto your nerves. He will not let you a moment of piece. And three, do not let him out of your sight! He might choke on something if someone isn't watching him."

"Look, I think that- wait really?"

"Okay, maybe he won't choke on something. But he'll come in, claiming that you have a case that doesn't really have anything to do with you or sound like a murder in the slightest," he said, sounding like he had some experience with that sort of problem.

"Well that doesn't sound like such a bad thing," Nick said.

"Oh, you don't think so? Okay, how about this, think about every rule you learned at the academy. Every procedure, guideline and basic training you've ever been given. Now, think about someone that could do your job, just as well as you can, but not doing one of those things and making you look like a fool all the while."

"Nicky!" Shawn's voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Shawn standing next to Captain Renard, a large grin spread across his face at Shawn's nickname for him. "We have a case."

"Nick? Was that Shawn?! Let me talk to him- wait! Did he just say you two have a case? Never mind. You're on your own, learn from this!" Lassiter said, hanging up on him. At that moment, Nick could tell he was screwed.

* * *

**So, yes. Thank her for this! I will write the next chapter, she was just helping out. She watches Psych a lot more than I do and can really get Lassiter and Gus's personalities perfectly. I'm watching a marathon now and will do my best to get out a chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lassiter sighed as he hung up, this was awful. This Nick, who sounded like a nice guy, was going to be tormented for the next week by Shawn.

"Hey, did you just talk to Nick?" Hank asked, walking by the desk with Wu a little behind. Seeing as how Shawn and Gus weren't actual employees of the police department, they were assigned to Lassiter and O'Hara's cases. It still eluded Carlton to find out how the Chief had gotten the psychic on the swap in the first place.

"Yea, that poor guy. Spencer is going to break him," Lassiter said, pocketing his phone.

"Wow, is this guy that bad?" Wu asked as he joined the group.

"No, he's not," Juliette said walking by and sitting in her chair. "Carlton just has a deep hatred for everyone that doesn't like the color black."

"Okay, I didn't know that when I met him first of all, and second of all, what grown man has the favorite color yellow?" Lassiter defended.

"Oh, I get it," Hank said, "This guy isn't really bad, you just don't get along that well."

"No, he's horrible, O'Hara just doesn't see it as easily as I do," Lassiter said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hank asked.

"To save your partner. I have over three hundred unused vacation days to spend and there is no time to lose," he said as he walked into the chief's office.

"Do you think he'll be allowed to do that?" Wu asked, turning to both Juliette and Hank for an answer.

"I don't know," Juliette said as Hank merely shrugged. "She might have an issue with Lassiter wanting to impose on the Portland police, but she might just be glad that Lassiter is finally using his vacation days. The union was about to step in before Shawn tricked him into going to Canada," she said, shuffling through some papers and not looking up at the two officers who both looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, he did what now?" Hank asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yea, it was an art thief that Lassiter had been tracking for a while, wanted in multiple countries, you know. No big deal," Juliette said, obviously taking pride in her department's track record.

"Really? Huh," Wu said, turning to Hank with a smile.

"Yea, that's almost as good as when Nick and I found that girl that had been missing for about nine years, solved a murder and a kidnapping on the same day," Hank said, earning an evil smirk from both Juliette and Wu.

And that, is how the war of the stations began. They were locked in heated stares, pulled away as Lassiter left the chief's office, a grin plastered to his face.

* * *

"For the last time Carlton, no!" the Chief said sternly, cutting off Lassiter again.

"Please chief!" Lassiter said. "I am a man that doesn't beg easy, but I am begging you. Let me heave a small vacation this week."

"Okay, where would you be going?" she asked, crossing her arms. She was sure that she already knew the answer to that, but she wanted to see what excuse he could possibly have first.

"Well, uh… Portland," he finally said meekly. "But it's for a good reason!"

"And what reason is that? To impose on the Portland PD's officers and staff just to keep an eye on Mr. Spencer, who I made very clear was competent and my select choice for this officer exchange?" she barked back.

"And I can understand that, but really chief, wouldn't you like one pair of eyes on him? Just to make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble out of our jurisdiction?" Lassiter asked, obviously grasping at hairs now.

But, he had a point. She bit her tongue, and thought about this for a while. If Shawn got into some serious trouble, she would want someone to get him out of it before he was either killed or arrested. So, she said "Fine."

"But chief you have to consider- wait, did you just say fine?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind detective," Karen finished with a smirk.

Lassiter then left the office, adjusting his tie in pride. Carlton Lassiter was going to Portland.

* * *

Nick dragged himself to the truck. Gus had already left with some of the other officers, so that meant that only he and Shawn would be riding to the scene. The ride was horrendous. Shawn constantly changed the radio station and played with the chair like a three year old. He talked non-stop and didn't let Nick get a simple word out. Of course Shawn did play along the guide lines set by their previous discussion and didn't speak a word of the Wesen world.

When they finally got there, they saw that the crime scene was the local middle school. They walked, surprisingly without conversation, through the hallways. It was only about nine, so they could see students huddled in classrooms. But nothing was as dark as the scene in the pool room. One or two students were crying, some were being questioned by officers, a few looked completely clueless as to what was going on and were asking questions themselves, while others still simply sat there, looking out at the water. The pool itself was red in quite a large part, and a trail of it followed to the edge where a blanket was laid out, and a body resting on it. He didn't need to get close to tell that the chlorinated water had cleaned the body and the wound of almost all of the blood. Standing next and over the body was Gus, who appeared to be doing that bobbing thing that dogs do with their heads before they vomit.

"Is something wrong with him?" Nick asked, leaning over to Shawn.

"What? Oh, Gus? Yea, he's fine. He just doesn't like bodies, blood, and most horror films," Shawn said with a smirk as he wandered off to gather information and to get a better look at the body.

Nick was about to follow as he looked at the students and a good five of them morphed into Blutbads, two into Klaustreichs, a good ten into Eisbibers, two of them into weird creatures that he couldn't name but looked oddly similar, yet different at the same time, and the last one student in the class into a Bauerschwein. This would be wonderful.

Shawn walked over to the body. Luckily, on some form of a scale, this victim was an adult. He had brown hair, mossy green and glazed over eyes, and was dressed in a white t-shirt and a red pair of swim trunks. The thing that stuck out most about the man was, of course, the large rip in his throat and chest. As Shawn shifted through possibilities for a murder weapon through his head, Shawn noticed that the flesh around the wound was torn and not cut. _So, it looks like we have a… what did Nick and Gus call those things again? A monster case I guess,_ Shawn said to himself as he looked back to the body, thinking of how claw marks would appear on the body. Using his extremely perceptive vision, he noticed that a majority of the marks appeared to be on the right side of the body, slanting to the man's upper left shoulder. The murderer was left handed. Now all he needed was a list from Nick of all of the monsters in the class and a list of all the left handed students, and they had a list of suspects. Walking back over to Nick, he saw that he had a tired look on his face.

"Hey Nicky," Shawn said with a smile, slapping Nick between the shoulder blades and making the man jump. "So, I have a lead. I just need to know which of the kids are monsters."

"All of them," Nick said, his tired look deepening. "An entire class. So, I hope your lead is a good one."

"It is, don't worry. As long as there aren't too many lefties in the class," Shawn said.

* * *

"All of them!" Shawn yelled once they had read through all of the files, which Gus had brought them after he had received them from the teachers and officers. They had been taken to a small empty class room while the students were interviewed, and all three of them were reading the files around the small teacher's desk. Every single student in that class had been both a Wesen and a left handed person. "How is that possible? This is some kind of mistake. There has to be at least one right handed kid in that class or Portland is just weird."

"First of all, being left handed doesn't make you weird Shawn. It is completely normal," Gus said. "And two, the reason that all of the students are left handed is the school's doing. They do it to make the swimming class easier for the students. As opposed to one or two student having to do the complete opposite of the teacher, every student does the stroke in the same way."

"But it is impossible to get a full class," Nick said. "I mean, what, only twenty percent of people are left handed-"

"Fifteen," Gus jumped in, eyes never leaving the file.

"Really? How do you know that?" Shawn asked.

"Look it doesn't matter!" Nick yelled, running his hands through his hair in aggravation, "What I'm saying here is that, it is impossible to get an entire class full of lefties. There had to be at least one right handed kid in that class."

"Actually that's the other thing I was going to say. Steve Grabowski is the only right handed student in that class," Gus said, sliding over a file with the picture of the boy along with multiple forms and documents inside.

"Well, at least these ten of them couldn't have done it," Nick said, picking out the certain files of the students who were Eisbibers. "And there was a Bauerschwein, and I'm not quite sure that he could have done it. Then there were these two that I don't quite know what they were."

"What did they look like?" Gus asked.

"Well, the boy was all white with black eyes and the girl turned into the same thing but the colors were inverted," Nick explained with a small difficulty, not quite knowing how to explain it properly.

"What?" Gus asked.

"Like I said, I'm not quite sure about what they are! I guess we'll find out when we talk to the kids," Nick said, dropping the three files he was holding onto the table.

Just then, they heard the door open behind them and they all turned to see an officer escorting three children in. One was a medium sized brunette with large blue eyes who Nick remembered to be a Klaustreich. The other was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, one of the two unfamiliar creatures. The third child was a boy that strongly resembled the second girl feature wise, but had black hair and green eyes in contrast, the other creature.

So, they should find out soon enough what these kids were.

* * *

**I apologize if you think that Carlton coming in now would just send the story down hill, but I couldn't resist! And I actually have an idea for when he meets Nick! Oh, what's this? I think it's the first time I've finally gotten to writing the good part of a story!**


End file.
